


diamond in the cut

by xxELF21xx



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Kudou Shinichi is Pandora, all lowercase text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: shinichi knows death as the saviour that grips onto him with a finger and thumb.





	diamond in the cut

**Author's Note:**

> at this point i just threw my whole fucking resolve of No Sad Shit into my meals and eat them like a savage.

shinichi feels the shift in the air, the cold snapping his legs in a tight hold and his hairs to stand. 

he tries not to panic, to visibly look around in a frantic and see which body has fallen, bloody or in picture-perfect stillness, but it's awful, and he struggles to breathe as he rights himself back out. the other officers joking in the station hardly bat an eye at his behaviour, well used to his little "eccentricities", one of the greenhorns ask if his sleep debt had finally caught up with him, and he bats the question away with the flick of his wrist, rolling his eyes at the laughs and snickers.

'yea, how funny,' keeping the irritation out of his voice, his gaze never leaves the screen, waiting for the terrible, familiar, white text to scrawl the latest homicide in arial, 12, with a line spacing of 1.5; and when it does happen, the dread settles in with the poor acceptance. 

officers and investigators alike scramble to get into their cars. but all shinichi does is exit quietly, hopping on his ratty bike, and reporting to the scene at his own pace. 

shinichi knows death as the saviour that grips onto him with a finger and thumb.

the bike screeches noisily to a stop, wheels slowly turning to a stop. 

he makes quick work of observing the scene, phasing out anyone who wasn't as important -- the shocked couple, a crying child, two sobbing girls -- and focuses his attention on the body, a faceless body he doesn't care about, spotting the odd placement of piercings and rough fingertips. 

his feet start moving before his brain does, soundlessly bypassing everyone else and stopping short in front of the body, crouching down. gloved fingers prod and poke at greying flesh, the world falling from his mind. 

something compels him towards those that have fallen. 

the case is solved with a concise and ruthless conviction from shinichi, just in time for inspector nakamori's phone call.

'a kid heist?' he echoes, perking up. 

'we've cracked his riddle, it'll be at 22 beika street!' 

_22 beika street._

shinichi's _house._

he hums, mildly inconvenienced, but agrees pleasantly to helping. 

the bike ride back is short, his lungs burning from the rigorous exercise. 

tumbling off, he stumbles right into inspector nakamori, whose greying hairs make him look more of a demon that he actually is. 'what's kid's eta?' shinichi hardly has the space to breathe when a flash blinds him. 

'well, guess it's now,' he mutters, lips tugging up into a wry smile. 

instead of kid's usual theatrics, the thief stands toe to toe with him, head tilted up to show a stormy ocean eye. 'hello,' the pristine man's greeting is simple, plain. 

taken aback, shinichi nods on reflex. 

'you know,' the magician continues, ignoring inspector nakamori's swears and threats, 'i've always wondered why i felt a particular attachment towards you, gravitating around your actions and presence.'

kid's footfalls ring in his ears, and white is all he sees for the longest time. suddenly, there is nothing but him and kid. and the moon.

'and it took me a laughingly long while to realise,' kid's humourless smirk, terrifyingly blank and foreign, resembles night baron. 'that it's not because i found you a breath of fresh air from my usual audience. it had nothing to do with our rivalry, or chemistry, or anything. edograwa conan and kaito kid, kudo shinichi and kaito kid -- none of that really mattered.' 

kid's features are unrecognisable in the dim light, save for one electrifying blue eye; pinning shinichi with a spaced-out glare. 

'it was pandora, calling and taunting me; laughing at how close my efforts were, but not accurate enough to uncover its biggest secret.' every cell in shinichi's body jumps when kid points the end of a wand a mere millimetre away from his face, a ruby stained blue rose popping out and covering his nose with featherlight kisses. 

kid's smirk turns bitter. 

'pandora is a gem hidden within a gem, but there's no need to reveal who you really are; not unless you're desperate and about to die.'

in the wicked reflection of kid's monocle, shinichi's right eye glows a bloody red. 

'truly, one of the world's greatest mysteries.' kid whispers.


End file.
